Island Paradise
by ValentineRose28
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Max, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, and Nudge are all 20 and in college, but it's summer. They decide to go on vacation, but their plane crashes into the ocean. They swim to an island and try to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N OK! So I'm sure you are all probably thinking 'what? Another**_** new story?' but just wait! ITS DIFFERENT!**

**Ok, so I feel that I have been getting too "predictable" (or so I've been told) so I have decided to change it up a bit. **

**Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel are all 20 and in college(Angel and Max go to the same college, Nudge and Fang go to the same one, and Iggy and Gazzy got to the same one.). While on summer break, they decide to go on vacation to an island in the Caribbean. But they're plane crashes into the ocean. They and 3 other passengers survive. They somehow swim to an uncharted island that was close by, and try to survive and find a way home. Possible character death. Definite action, adventure, and a hint of romance. (ha, my best friend laughed at that part.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Island Paradise**

**Chapter 1**

"Damn it, Angela Peterson, if you do not get your little white ass down here right now we will be _late_" I yelled over my shoulder to my roommate and best friend, Angela, or Angel as we call her. She was still getting ready in the bathroom, just like she had been for the past hour. It was summer break, so we had decided to get away for a while. We were going to a couple of little islands in the Caribbean, starting with Jamaica. 

"Oh, shut it!" she laughed, walking out of the bathroom with her carry-on slung over her shoulder. 

"Read to go?" I asked. She nodded, so I grabbed our suitcases and we headed out the door of our little apartment. 

I threw our stuff in the back of my little run-down VW bug, and we started off! Angel was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Dude, calm down!" I said, staring at her as we pulled into the airport car lot.

"I'm just so excited. I'm going to sun bathe, and get cute guys to buy me alcoholic drinks." she squealed. I just rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car. I might make fun of Angel for being overly excited, but I was just as enthusiastic as she was. I mean, what would you rather do: sit in your overly hot apartment, with no cable and no AC; or go to a beautiful, sandy island where you have everybody do everything for you? 

Yeah, I would pick that one too. 

Anyways, Angel and I were running through the airport, trying to get to the boarding gate. I went through that metal detector thing, and of course it had to go off. Angel laughed the whole time I was getting frisked. 

"Shut up." I muttered. She just laughed harder, so I slugged her in the shoulder.

"Ow!" she wailed. I shook my head and walked towards the boarding area. People were already getting on the plane, so we hurried along behind everyone else. We walked through that square hallway like thing until we came to the tiny entrance door. Angel and I walked to the middle of the medium sized plane. I let Angel have the window seat, and I sat in the middle. A girl, probably my age, sat next to me and shoved a purse under her seat. She had light coffee colored skin, curly brown hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was model pretty, and very thin.

"Hi! I'm Monique! Are you going to Jamaica too?" she gushed as soon as she sat down. I just nodded. She continued to talk excitedly about all the things she was going to do once she got there blah, blah, blah…

"Nudge, you need anything?" a handsome guy asked, leaning across the aisle. 

"No thanks, I'm good." the stranger nodded, then leaned back in his seat and fell asleep. Or, at least, that's what I assume he did. 

"Whose that?" Angel asked.

"Just an old family friend. We go to the same college. We've been friends for a long, long time. We have friends who are already in Jamaica, so we are just meeting up with them there." she explained. 

"That's cool. Oh, I don't think Max introduced us. I'm Angela, or Angel for short, and she's Max." Angel said. 

"I'm Monique, but please call me Nudge." Angel smiled and nodded, but I just leaned back in my seat and turned my MP3 player up as loud as it could go and fell asleep.

**A/N Ok, super short. I know. I apologize. But I'm going to update again today. Maybe within the next couple hours, who knows…please, review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, the last chapter was so short. I'm so sorry! But this chapter will be much longer, I promise.**

**Island Paradise**

**Chapter 2**

"Attention passengers, we will be experiencing mild turbulence. Please fold up your serving trays, sit your seats upright, and fasten your safety belts." a tinny voice said over the intercom. I blinked groggily, and followed all of the instructions.

"I hope it's nothing serious." Angel said, worry making her brow furrow.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I smothered a yawn. Just then, the plane started shaking and rocking. Angel gripped the arm rests tightly and Nudge looked around worriedly. The plane shook even harder, and a flight attendant came out and spoke into a microphone.

"Attention passengers. I don't want to alarm anyone but…" she trailed off, like she didn't want to even have to say it.

"But what?" said a strawberry-blond guy up front.

"But…I'm afraid we are going to crash-land. Please, prepare yourself for landing. Take out life jackets or other life preservers. I'm…terribly sorry." she said, her voice catching at the end. I saw her press a hand to her mouth and run into a closed off room.

Well, as you can imaging, it all went to hell after that.

People started screaming and running around. A couple behind me started frantically kissing each other. Angel was gripping my hand as hard as she could. Nudge had jumped up and was clinging to her handsome friend across the aisle. I felt something warm and wet running down my cheeks and was surprised to find that I was crying.

"Max?" Angel whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too. But we're going to be ok." I said. She looked at me, tears in her beautiful blue eyes. I squeezed her hand tighter.

"Oh Max. This isn't something you can fix. We're going to die! We are going to die!" She wailed.

"Stop it! We are not going to die!" I yelled. She just started sobbing. I felt like slapping her. Instead, I just hooked her life vest onto her but didn't have time to do mine.

The plane shuttered one last time, then I felt it crash into the water. My head cracked against the back of my head rest, and I felt warm blood start gushing out. The last thing I remembered before I totally blacked out was Angel screaming in terror, and a big orange fire ball engulfing our row of seats.

-!PAGE BREAK!-

I inhaled a lungful of salty sea water and spluttered, then opened my eyes. I was under water, and a hand was trying to yank me to the surface. I kicked once, ignoring the fiery pain that was threatening to overtake me again. I surfaced, then gasped in the balmy, salty air.

"Max!" Angel exclaimed tiredly. She wrapped her thin arms around me, but let go quickly because it was too hard to stay above water and hug at the same time. There was wreckage all around us: pieces of the destroyed plane, even fire.

Angel dragged me over to a floating piece of debris and sagged on it.

"No! Angel, do not go to sleep!" I screamed, slapping her arm. She hissed in a breath, then looked down.

"Shit!" I yelled. She was covered in cuts and burns. Now that I looked at down, so was I. Surprisingly, we both still had our hair and eyebrows.

"I know, it looks bad, but we have to get to land. Come on, please swim." she begged, looking close to tears. I looked at her, but she was going in and out of focus. I shoved the metal sheet, but it shook too hard and Angel cried out in pain.

"Your arm, Omigod, your arm Angel!" I wailed. Her arms had a gash in it so deep, I could see the bone. And it was very clearly broken.

"Help!" came a weak cry. Angel craned her neck around to look behind us. That guy that had talked to the flight attendant was floating in the water, next to another guy that was sagging on him and dragging him under. His face was covered in blood, and his arm was twisted in a weird angle. Nudge and her friend were floating next to them, with only minor cuts. Nudge had a oval shaped, purple bruise on her right cheekbone.

"Max!" she yelled.

"I'll be right back, I promise." I whispered to Angel, then swam weakly over to them. I took a deep breath and sank under the surface of the salty sea water and shoved him up onto the metal.

"Thanks." the guy with the strawberry blond hair murmured to me, out of breath. We, along with Nudge and her friend, swam back to Angel.

"Angel, I'm going to have Fang push you ok?" Nudge said to Angel and gestured to her friend. Angel blinked away tears of pain and nodded. Fang started pushing her.

"Max?" Angel murmured.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep now?"

"No, not yet. Just a little longer." I whispered.

"Damn." her head lolled to the side.

"Wait!" she said in a strangled voice. Fang looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"There's a person over there." she answered, pointing feebly to the left.

"Ok, we'll check it out. Just hang in there." she nodded, almost going cross-eyed with pain.

Fang kicked away from us. Despite me telling her not to, she closed her eyes and gave into the horrible, jaw-clenching pain and let the sweet blackness engulf her.

"Shit. She fell asleep." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, just let her. It's not going to take us too long to swim to land." Nudge said. I shrugged in response.

"This is Valencia Martinez. She's a doctor." Fang announced, swimming back up to us.

"Nice to meet you. Can we catch up on introductions sometime later when we aren't risking infection and being eaten by sharks?" I asked, feeling annoyed.

"Sure why not. Let's go." we started to swim, Fang pushing Angel and the blond guy pushing his friend., but my foot just barely brushed something under the water. Something that felt human-like.

"Wait, there's someone down there." I said. I took a deep breath and plunged down into the water.

Ignoring the sting of the salt-water, I looked around and saw a teenaged girl slowly sinking towards the bottom of the ocean. I swam down and fisted my hand in her jet black hair and yanked up. She floated up and broke the surface of the water, and I followed her.

"Help me get her up next to Angel!" I gasped, dragging lungful of air into my lungs. Fang grabbed her thin arms and yanked her onto our makeshift raft.

"Ok, let's go." I said, and we began to swim towards the island.

-ANOTHER PAGE BREAK!-

We reached the shore and sagged onto the wet sand for a few minutes, just catching our breath. I pulled Angel up next to me and shook her shoulder, but she wouldn't wake up. I stood and walked over to Dr. Martinez.

"She won't wake up. What do I do?" I asked, pulling my wet shirt away from my body.

"Just keep trying. She has to wake up." Dr. M replied determinedly. I dropped back to my knees my Angel's head.

"Angel! Angel, please! You have to wake up! Please?" I yelled in her face. I slapped her cheek gently and she slowly opened her tired, pain filled blue eyes.

"Max?" she croaked. I pushed her hair back away from her face, which was covered in salt water. My eyes stung, along with my other various cuts.

I took a second to really look at her. Her clothes were torn and ragged. Her right arm was spurting blood from that gash, and it was twisted and broken. Her face had scratches all over it, and her arms and torso were marked by angry burn marks. As were mine. She looked like shit, but she was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Dr. Martinez? Please, come help us!" I yelled over my shoulder, and rested my hand on Angel's bruised forehead.

"Who?" she murmured.

"Another survivor." I answered.

"How many people d-died." She asked. My heart broke at the terrified look on her face.

"Angel…everyone died except you, me, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Dr. Martinez, and that teenager over there." I said, nodding to a girl laying next to her, unconscious and bloody on the sand. I looked around. We were sitting on a beach with white sands and beautiful palm trees. Too bad we were too screwed to enjoy it.

"Whose Iggy and Gazzy?" she asked. I pointed to two blond guys, one sitting next to the other one who was laying down.

"The injured one is Gazzy. His real name is Zachary, but Iggy said to call him Gazzy."

"God, it hurts. Isn't there anything you can give me? Please?" She begged. I looked away so I didn't have to see the pain in her eyes.

"Well, we found a couple suitcases. Nothing much. I can give you a couple Tylenol, but it will only slightly dull the pain." I reached into the open suitcase behind me and pulled out some Tylenol and handed them to her. Nudge came over and sat down beside Angel with a petite Hispanic women. The woman had short brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes. Her face was bruised and her clothes were just as tattered and torn as mine.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Martinez. I'm a pediatrician." She said. Big whoop, she's a doctor. She doesn't have any supplies, so how the hell is she going to help anyone here? The teenager next to Angel shifted, gagged, then sat up and barfed into the sand. It was blood.

"Oh dear, that is not good." Dr. Martinez muttered. The girl sagged back down into the wet sand.

"Nudge, go get some water and boil it, please. I need to clean Angel up." Nudge stood and ran to the shore. Angel swallowed the Tylenol I had given her dry.

"Your arm is severely broken. It snapped at the elbow, and twisted inwards. There isn't much I can do for you there. I'll try to set it, but I'm afraid it's going to hurt." she placed her small hands on Angel's leg and started working.

Judging from the blood-curdling screams Angel emitted, it did hurt. Very badly.

"Shhh, Angel, it's ok. It's ok. Please don't scream." I whispered. Her face was drawn and pale, and her breath was coming in short little pants. I stroked her soaked blond curls and she sank her nails into my forearm.

Dr. M finished setting her arm, and was now putting it into a make-shift sling. She turned to me and started cleaning the cut on the back of my head.

"It looks bad, but don't worry. Head wounds always bleed a lot." she said, finishing applying a gauze bandage and taping it down.

"Where did you get all that stuff?" Nudge asked.

"It was in my water-proof carry-on that I miraculously held on to when we hit the water. I have a very limited supply, so when it's gone…it's gone." Dr. Martinez answered solemnly. The teenager next to me groaned in pain and blinked open her eyes. They were bloodshot and tired looking.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"The plane crashed." I answered. I looked down at Angel: she had fallen asleep again.

"Well, I know that. But why?"

"All I know is that the plane's engine exploded, we hit the water, and our compartment then burst into flames." I muttered, staring at the burns covering our arms.

"How's Gazzy?" Nudge asked Iggy when he walked over. He shook his head.

"Not good. Not good at all."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. I felt a major headache coming on.

"His skull was fractured when we crash-landed. And his arm is broken beyond repair." Dr. M answered, and then moved on to tend to the young girl at my side.

"What's your name kid?" Dr. M asked.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 17. 18 tomorrow. And the name's Daniella." she said, unusually feisty for her situation.

"Ok then, Daniella. What hurts?" Dr. M asked. Daniella shrugged.

"Everything. I pretty much feel like crap. But, my stomach hurts the most. I feel really nauseous too."

"Uh oh. You might have some internal bleeding. There isn't much I can do for that." Dr. Martinez bit her bottom lip.

"Dr. Martinez! Gazzy's pulse is dropping!" Iggy yelled, crouched down over the battered boy with one hand on his wrist.

Dr. M jumped up and ran over to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but when I saw Iggy's shoulders droop I knew Gazzy was gone. He reached out and slowly pushed Gazzy's hair back from his forehead. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anymore.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until someone shook my shoulder and woke me up. I looked around for a second, confused as to why I was laying in red-tinged sand and was in great pain.

"Hey, are you hungry? Angel told me to come and get you and bring you to the fire." Fang said, hovering above me. I nodded, and sat up. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears and I got very dizzy. Fang placed a warm hand on the small of back to steady me.

"Thanks." I said and rubbed my temples.

"No problem. So are you hungry?

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

"We are all in this together, and we won't be able to get off this island unless everyone cooperates and helps each other out. We have to be a team. Who knows how long we're going to be here."

"That makes sense. Thanks." I nodded.

"So you want to walk or you want to be carried?"

"I think I can manage." I said sarcastically, jumping to my feet. Which was a big mistake, because I immediately stumbled into Fang.

"Whoa. Steady…" he said, holding onto my upper arms

"Hey!" Nudge said, jumping up to clear a spot for me. "You're walking! Well, kinda." Fang held onto both of my hands as I slowly sank into a sitting position.

"You hungry?" Angel asked and held out a banana in her good hand.

"Where did you find food?" I asked. I took the banana from her and started peeling it. The first bite was great. I was just happy to taste something besides sand and blood.

"Some of us went out earlier and looked for food and wood." Angel answered. "There isn't much of it though. We're going to have to make a couple bananas, some mangos, and coconuts last until we can go out to search for more.

"So, tell me the truth: just how screwed are we?" I asked Dr. Martinez.

"Pretty screwed. As far as I know, this island is uncharted. Which means that no one has ever been here. And the plane landed in the ocean, so we don't have any radio or navigation system. Or shelter for that matter…" she was looking very discouraged. "Our chances of surviving are slim to none." Angel and I looked at each other.

This was not sounding good. At all…

**A/N ok so that wasn't exactly a cliffhanger, so I should expect no death threats right? Right?**


	3. Important Author's Note!

**A/N Ok, so I know that I have been sorely lacking in updates. I apologize a thousand times over for that. But there is a reason. It might not be a good one, BUT THERE IS STILL A REASON! *cough* sorry about that. But there really is a reason.**

**I have been working on an original book. Hopefully. Maybe. Ok, so it's unlikely that I will be published, but a girl can dream right? **

**Anyways, that's why the stories haven't been updated, and when they are the chapters usually aren't very good. But I have been working very hard on this plot line. It's unlike anything I've ever done before. Once I get the whole story line worked out, I will post the summary on here. Maybe you guys could give your opinions? **


End file.
